The Sons of Truth
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Edward looks at Truth in shock. More gods! And goddesses too! What! "That is the truth. And you will be helping them."-Percy wanted a normal...ish life. But with another prophesy coming true and the knowledge that there's another god out there. Things won't be pretty. "Hold on, a god that watches over another universe that branched off from ours? And Alchemy's a thing? What!"
1. Prologue

**/This is a crossover of Fullmetal Alchemist and Percy Jackson. The story is also an AU on the Fullmetal Alchemist side.**

**When Truth talks, the speech is bold. Amestrian is italicized. English is regular.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

It was suppose to be simple, Edward thought. Draw the circle, put the correct amount of each ingredient in, activate the circle and they will have their mother back. But then everything went wrong. The little black hands appear. They grab ahold of Ed's left leg and Alphonse's right arm. They cry out as they watch their limb break apart and disappear. Then, everything went black for a split second, before all they could see is pure white.

_"What the,"_ Edward mutters as he looks around.

_"Brother,"_ Alphonse call as Ed turn to the left to see Al there.

**_"Hello~ there Little Alchemists~. I'm so~ glad you could join me,"_** a voice says as they turn to see the black outlined white figure of a man sitting there.

_"Who are you,"_ Edward demands as he and Al stand next to each other.

**_"I'm so glad you asked! I am called by many names. I'm the World. I'm the Universe. I'm a God. I am Truth. I am All. I am One. And I am also...You," _**the being says as the two gates behind the brothers open. **_"You have dared to knock on the door. Now, the door is open._****_"_**

The black hands shoots out from each door and they each grab Ed and Al.

_"Brother!"_

_"Al!"_

**_"Quiet children. This is what you want, isn't__ it? I will show you...the truth.__"_**

The two doors close at the same time, sending a loud bang out. Ed cries out as knowledge is forced into his brain.

_"Ahh! It's too much! It's too much! Make it stop! Make it stop," _Ed shouts out as he spots a figure in the distance. _"Mom! Mom help me!"_

Ed reaches his hand towards her outstretched hand...and suddenly he's back in the pure white room with Al and the being.

_"Brother. D-did you see,"_ Al ask as Ed looks at his hands.

_"Yeah. So it can be done,"_ Ed mutters as he glance at the Gate.

**_"Now then, you must pay the toll."_**

_"Toll? What toll,"_ Ed ask as the being smile.

_**"Why this one. Didn't you know?"**_

Ed looks down and he gasp to see his leg disappearing. Al cries out and Ed looks at his brother to see his right arm disappearing.

_**"It's the law of Equivalent Exchange. Right, Young Alchemist?"**_

They gasp as Truth smiles widely.

_**"Be thankful that your blood protects you from the full punishment,"**_ the being says as he and the world slowly disappears.

* * *

Ed cries out as he clutch his leg.

_"Brother,"_ Ed hears Al says.

Ed looks over at Al to see him holding onto his right shoulder. Al stands up and he hurries over to Ed's side.

_"Al! Y-you arm,"_ Ed says as tears well up in his eyes. _"Mom! I-is she-?"_

The brothers glance over to where their mother should have been, to see a disformed figure there instead.

_"N-no! It wasn't suppose to be like this," _Ed cries out. _"Damnit!"_

_"Brother! W-we need to patch your leg up. Or else you're going to bleed to death,"_ Al states as he kneels beside Ed.

_"Y-you too. W-we need to get to the Rockbell's place,"_ Ed tells Al as he hands him a cloth to wrap his wound up in.

Al nods his head in agreement as Ed finish bandaging his leg up. Ed helps Al bandage his arm up. With Al's help, Ed stand up and they make their way to the Rockbell's place. Once they make it out of their place, they start heading up the road. The rain pours down on the brothers as they hurry towards their destination.

_"Hold on Brother. We're almost there,"_ Al tells Ed as they spot the house in the distance.

* * *

To say Pinako was surprise, was an understatement. When the Elric Brothers show up at her front door bloody and missing limbs, she's in horror. With Winry's help, she is able to stable them both. While Winry watches over them, Pinako heads to their house to find some answers. She gasp out as she discovers the dead being.

_"Oh my. Oh no,"_ Pinako mutters as she forms a plan.

She hurries around the basement as she bury the...that..._thing_ in the backyard. She then tries her best to clean up what happened down there.

_"That's all I can do. Now then, I must head back and make sure everyone's alright,"_ Pinako says as she leaves he basement and closes the door.

She then turns her back to the house as she hurries on home to watch over Winry and her new patients.

* * *

_"You sure about this boys,"_ Pinako ask Edward and Alphonse._ "The process will be painful and it will take a long time to recover from the installment."_

Ed and Al look at each other, before nodding their heads and turning back at Pinako.

_"Yeah. We can't keep moving forward missing limbs,"_ Ed states as Al agrees with his brother.

Pinako sighs as she looks at their determined faces.

_"Alright fine. We'll do Ed's leg first. Then while he's resting, we'll do Al's arm,"_ Pinako states.

_"Alright! Wait, did you say 'we'?"_

_"Do you honestly think I'll let Granny do the surgery on her own,"_ Winry says as she looks at the brothers. _"Besides, it's good to have two people working on it."_

_"Now then, shall we get this started?"_

* * *

Ed and Al stands out of the Rockbell's place with Pinako and Winry.

_"Make sure you call us when you find out if you made it or not. And don't forget to dry the Automail off after you get clean. Are you even listening,"_ Winry ask Ed as he looks at her.

_"Yeah yeah. I'll make sure I take care of it."_

_"Make sure you come back and visit us. Though you burned your house down, ours will always be your home,"_ Pinako reminds the boys.

_"We will. I promise,"_ Al says as he smiles.

_"Alright then, Let's go Al,"_ Ed says as he turns around with his suitcase in hand.

_"Ed wait,"_ Winry says as she holds a box up. _"I made this for you. I thought it could hep you protect yourself."_

_"Oh uh, thanks Winry,"_ Ed says as he takes the box._ "What exactly is in it?"_

_"Its an arm guard for your right arm. Since Al's arm can be used as a weapon and a shield. I though I would make an arm guard for you. Knowing you Ed, you'll need it."_

_"That was very thoughtful of you Winry! I'll make sure Brother uses it,"_ Al says as he smiles.

_"Yeah uh, thanks Winry. I'll call you when I pass."_

_"You better. Safe travels,"_ Winry says as Ed puts the arm guard on his right arm.

They wave goodbye to the Rockbells and Den as they head towards the train station.

_"We're one step closer to our goal Al,"_ Ed says as they walk side-by-side.

_"Yeah."_

_"Watch out Central, the Elric Brothers are coming,"_ Ed says as he smirks.


	2. Chapter 1

**/Hello! Welcome back! What did you think of the prologue?**

**When Truth talks, the speech is bold. Amestrian is italicized. English is regular.**

**Ok so, I don't think Truth have a gender, so I'm gonna use they/them pronouns for Truth.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_"I'm bored."_

_"Then read a book Brother."_

_"But I already read all of the books with us Al."_

_"Then we should go see Brigadier-General Mustang. He did request to see you."_

_"I don't want to see that Bastard right now. We should go on vacation."_

_"But Brother, we need to stay here and help rebuild Central! The damage from The Promised Day won't disappear on it's own."_

_"I know, but we did basically save the country. We deserve some vacation!"_

**_"Maybe I can help with that,"_** a voice rings out

My eyes widen as I recognize the voice. Before Al or I could do anything, our room melts away to a pure white space. I look behind me to see our portion of the Gate of Truth.

_**"Welcome back Little~ Alchemist~"**_

_"Truth you Bastard! What the hell do you want,"_ I demand as I face them.

_**"Now, now Edward! That's not how you treat Godly Father,"**_ Truth says as I look at them.

_"What they hell are you talking about?! Hohenheim is our father! Not you,"_ I tell Truth.

**_"You see, when Hohenheim visited me all those years ago, I put a piece of my soul in him. He didn't even know I was in there."_**

_"What does that have to do with you being our 'Godly Father',"_ Al ask Truth.

**_"It's simple. You see, a long time ago gods and goddesses would put pieces of their souls in different humans. Apollo was the one who mainly did that. Anyways, even though it's only a small piece of the god/goddess's soul, the child of the parents will still be a Demigod. So, you two are my only Demigod children,"_** Truth says as their smile widens.

_"That doesn't make sense. And wait, there are more gods and goddesses?! Great,"_ I moan out.

**_"Now then, shall we pay your Godly side of the family a visit?"_**

_"No!"_

_"Brother! They can't be that bad!"_

_"Of course they can. Al, they are gods and goddesses. We also have no clue who they hell they are."_

**_"Well then, let's go! I haven't seen them in a while. This will be fun,"_** Truth says as they big gate behind him opens up.

_"Ah! Fuck no! I ain't go,"_ I state as I try to get away from the little black hands.

**_"There's no escape Edward. Be a good son and come along."_**

* * *

**Alphonse's POV**

Brother shouts out in alarm as we are dumbed onto the ground. I land onto of Ed and he groans.

_"Hey! Get off,"_ Ed tells me as I scrabble off.

_"Sorry Brother,"_ I say as I hold my hand out for him to take.

Ed grumbles something under his breath as he gets back onto his feet.

"Who are you? How did you get in here," a voice says.

We turn towards the voice to see twelve people sitting on these big thrones in a semicircle around a fire.

**_"Hello Zeus. Long time no see,"_** Truth's voice rings out as he appears in front of us.

"Truth! I should have known this was your doing," the now dubbed 'Zeus' says. "Why are you here with them? Do you think two Alchemist will be able to help you stay here longer."

**_"I thought you might say that. But no, I came here for two different reasons,"_** Truth tells him. _**"You see, one reason is for that Prophesy. You know, the one that was foretold right before I left."**_

"What?! But the 'Promised Day' that was stated didn't happen," one of the females on our right states.

**_"Oh but it did. You don't know it happened because that part was talking about the world that I created."_**

_"Hold on. You made the world we leave in," _Ed says as Truth turns towards us.

**_"Yes. Without that world, I would had disappeared. Humans on this side of the Gate stopped practicing Alchemy. And I am the God of Alchemy."_**

"Who are the two boys behind you? You never did tell us why they are here," a different goddess ask.

**_"Oh yes. The second reason why we are here. This are Edward and Alphonse. They are my sons. I took a page out of Apollo's book and put a piece of my soul in their father."_**

Silence falls in the throne room. I shift nervously in my place as I look over at Ed.

**_"If you don't believe me, give them some Nectar or Ambrosia. Only Demigods can have them. If they were my Champions, they would die."_**

_"ARE YOu PLANNING ON GETTING US KILLED YOU BASTARD?!"_

_"Brother! Stop shouting!"_

_"Al! Didn't you hear what he said?!"_

_"Of course I did. But that doesn't give you the write to yell at Truth."_

**_"Stop complaining Little Alchemist~. Nothing bad would happen if you have either or them. Now then, were is this camp you created for Demigods? I was thinking about dropping them off there so that we can...talk,"_** Truth says as he turns towards us. _**"Also, stop talking in Amerstian. Your fellow Demigods won't be able to understand you."**_

_"Then what else are we suppose to speak in,"_ Brother says.

**_"English. What else?"_**

_"Would we happen to know this language?"_

**_"Of course. As my sons, you are able to gain knowledge in this easily. You won't be able to use your godly powers in the other world. Now then, I'll see you later."_**

Brother opens his mouth to protest, but Truth already whisk off of to wherever.

_"Damn him!"_

_"Uh Brother? We're not in the throne room anymore,"_ I point out.

I look around to see kids in an orange shirt eating lunch.

"Uh...hi," I say as I look around. "We um...we come in peace?"

"Al, you could have done better," Ed tells me.

"Well excuse me! What am I suppose to say?"

"Greetings. Care to explain how you got here," a man, whose bottom half is a horse, ask us.

Before Ed can speak, people gasp and point at a place above our heads. We look up to see a mini Gate of Truth above our heads.

"Lunch is over. Do as you please. Head Counselors to the big house," the horse-man says as everyone stands up. "Now then, you wo please follow me. We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 2

**/Hello! Welcome back! I'm not dead!**

**When Truth talks, the speech is bold. Amestrian is italicized. English is regular.**

**I'm sorry it took a while to update this. I got stuck on the prophecy and I wanted to mention it in this chapter so that it's done and over with. I am truly sorry for the wait.**

**Anyways, enjoy the story!/**

* * *

**Truth's POV**

_**"You believe me now Zeus,"**_ I say as I look at him.

They all looked at me in shock. I frown at the lack of talking.

**_"Are you going to say something? The lack of talking is getting on my nerves."_**

"Why didn't you bring them here earlier," Athena ask me.

_**"It wasn't needed."**_

"They could of helped us during the Titan and Giant Wars. I sense great power radiating off of them. They're probably as powerful as a child from the Big Three," Hera states.

**_"They were going through their own problems when the wars happened. You must remember, though their world is separate for this one, both worlds happen at the same time. If I took them from their world and brought them here, they would be gone for how long the wars lasted. They are also inexperienced in their powers and full potential. Though Edward and Alphonse are prodigies, it will still take them a couple of months to master what it is that makes them sons of Truth."_**

"And what about the threat now? Will they be able to help us or will they get in our way," Ares exclaims. "You said so yourself, they are just newbies."

**_"They can talk Clarissa down without breaking a sweat,"_** I said deadpan. _**"Besides, they got enough time to get use to and understand their godly powers before the threat gets here. I already told their friends in their dimension that I'm borrowing for some time. Anything else? I need to go back watching over my world."**_

The Olympians look at each other, then back at me.

"No. That's all," Zeus says.

_**"Good. If you need anything, you know how to get in contact,"**_ with that said, I head back into my dimension. **_"Also, make sure they don't die. I may not fully care for them, but they got friends and family that they need to get back to."_**

* * *

**Roy's POV**

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY TRUTH TOOK THEM,"_ Winry yells as she looks at me.

_"That's exactly what I said. Truth took them and he said that they will return in a couple of months. That's all I know Winry. Look, Fullmetal and Alphonse are together, so they will be fine."_

_"I know that! But Ed," _Winry says as tears appear.

_"Don't worry. When they get back, you can yell at them all you want."_

_"Y-yeah. I better go. Thanks for getting ahold of me. Did you tell their teacher?"_

_"Yes. She wants to beat them up when they get back. Personally, I want to yell at them."_

_"Ok. Have a good day General."_

_"You too Winry,"_ I say as she leaves my office.

_"Sir,"_ Hawkeye says.

_"Yeah I know."_

I frown as I turn back to the pile of paperwork on my desk. I sigh and I get back to work.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We follow the horse-man towards a large building. I look ahead to see a group of people enter the building.

"So, where are we? When are we? And, gods? Goddesses? What the hell," I say as we reach the big house.

"We will explain everything once inside," the horse-man explains. "You also have some explain to do. Like how is it that you two are Truth's sons."

"Truth said that he put a piece of his soul in our father. He didn't exactly explain why he chose our dad," Alphonse explains as we reach the front door.

The horse-man opens the door and we walk in the house behind him. I look around him to see a group of kids sitting around a square table.

"I believe introductions are in order. My name is Chiron. I am the activities director and I help train Demigods," the horse-man tells us.

Soon enough, everyone in the room was telling us their name and godly parent. Once the last person introduces themselves, the room falls quiet.

"So who are you," Percy, the Son of Poseidon, ask us.

_"Do we have to,"_ I mutter.

_"Brother! Don't be rude,"_ Al says as he smiles and looks at the campers. "Please excuse Brother. My name is Alphonse Elric and this is Edward. You can call me Al. Our godly parent is Truth, but our father is Hohenheim."

"Truth? Didn't he die," Percy ask. "He stopped appearing and people just assumed that he cease to exist."

"Truth is still alive. They disappeared because they created an alternate world where Alchemy is the norm. Without that world, they would probably not be here today."

"They? Does Truth not have a gender," the head of Ares, Sherman, ask.

"Truth's voice change from person to person. To us, he sounds like a man, but our Teacher hears a little boy. Hey Al, what does Colonel Bastard hear?"

"I don't know. Mustang didn't say if he spoke or not."

"We don't have time to talk about that. We got a bigger problem," Chiron says.

"Please tell me a prophecy isn't involved," the head of Apollo, Will, ask.

"There is."

Groans and head hitting the table erupts after the statement.

"Prophecy? What's that," Al ask.

"It's basically a rhyming poem that predicts an event that will happen in the future," the head of Athena, Annabeth, explains to Al and I.

"Let's get this over with. What does it say?"

"Very well then," Chiron says as he starts to state to the prophecy.

When balance falls amiss,

_The Promised Day shall come to pass._

_Look to the sons with golden hair,_

_Enemies thy foes beware._

_The end shall start,_

_With a harden heart._

Chiron finished speaking the prophecy as everyone looks at each other. Some Demigods murmur to each other about what the prophecy might mean.

"What's the Promised Day? It sounds like an important event," Annabeth, the Daughter of Athena, states.

"It was," Al mutter as we glance at each other.

_"So, I guess we have to help them,"_ I mutter to Al.

_"Looks so Brother. Should we explain what the Promised Day is?"_

_"Probably," _I say as I sign. "Al and I know about the Promised Day. You all better listen because we are only going to explain it once."

Silence falls in the room as everyone looks at us. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Ok so..."


End file.
